Many outdoor activities that are performed during daytime hours may be performed during nighttime hours if an adequate light source is available. To accommodate outdoor activities during nighttime hours (such as large sporting events), floodlights or similar lighting devices are used. Such outdoor lighting, however, is typically permanently positioned and directly connected to an electric power grid.
Many nighttime activities benefit from the ability to provide lighting that is mobile. For example, much construction is carried out during nighttime hours to minimize any negative impact of the construction on local activities during daytime hours, which are typically busier. To provide mobile lighting, the field typically has relied upon lights coupled to electric generators and positioned on a trailer or similar device to make the unit mobile. Such generators may run on diesel, gasoline, or similar fuel. Although effective for providing mobile lighting, such known devices have limitations because of the operating expense and labor of constantly providing maintenance and fuel to power the generator, the significant noise associated with such generators, and the undesirable emissions related to fossil fuel combustion that not only can be environmentally detrimental but also can have potential adverse health effects on individuals working or otherwise located in the general vicinity of the fossil fuel-powered devices. Accordingly, there remains a need in the field for alternative devices capable of providing mobile light.